Falling In Love
by reidloverfersure
Summary: A new girl, Summer moves to Ipswich. She lived there as a child but moved away when her brother and his friends went missing. She has a dark secret. So do the Sons and she knows what it is. Soon she falls for Reid but to save his life will she loose hers?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Nawh, I don't own the Covenant. I wish. But I don't.

**AN:** This is my first Covenant Fic. So, like, no harsh crap or stuff like that. But please Read and Review. :]

* * *

"Mum, dad? Where are you?" A short dark haired boy ran around his home town, calling out for his family.

"Hey, have you found them?" A boy with shaggy brown hair appeared beside the youngest boy.

"No, nothing," The young boys shook their heads.

A blonde boy appeared from the forest, panting. "No luck in the forest either." He sat down on the ground, watching the sunset. "Why would they just disappear, why would she disappear?"

A tall dark haired boy came up behind the blonde, patting his back. "Sorry Tyler, there's nothing here that says why they left."

"Caleb, why do you seem so calm? Our families have left us here." The shaggy haired boy shook his head at the tall boy, Caleb.

"Pogue, it's not my fault that I'm able to stay calm in crisis like these!"

The shaggy haired boy, Pogue, shook his head again and walked away from the group of boys, rubbing his face in frustration.

"Reid, what should we do?" Tyler had sat down beside the blonde, looking at the sunset. Why did they leave? Did his sister think that she meant nothing to them?

Reid shook his head, not really knowing. "I have no clue, we were born here in Ipswich, and I see no reason to leave it."

Tyler shuddered as a thought his him. "What if there are witch-hunters about?"

The blonde smirked. "Then we'll kick their ass."

Caleb came up behind the two boys and hit Reid on the back of the head. "You know we wouldn't stand a change against them yet. We just got our powers, well, Tyler got his yesterday."

Reid sighed, knowing this dark haired boy was right. "But we just can't sit here and do nothing!"

Caleb nodded. "You're right. But why they left we don't know. The least we can do is wait for them to return."

Reid nodded and sighed. Pogue came back on his cellphone and nodded at Caleb. "I'm talking to Tyler's sister."

Tyler's head bolted upwards, staring at Pogue as if he was meat. "What's she saying?"

"She said that she could hear screaming, and that all our families just disappeared. But she's in Washington." Pogue sighed, pushing his hair out of his face. "She doesn't want to come back, or remember any of this."

Reid jumped up, clearly pissed off, and reached for his phone the same time it went dead.

Caleb shook his head as rain started to pour down. "Reid, like I said, there's nothing we can do."

Together, the four boys walked out of the clearing, and into a dark home, wondering about what had happened to their families.

* * *

**AN:** This is what had happened before the story starts. All the guys are 13. They went into the woods so that Ty's sister didnt have to see him getting his Power. & When they came back, their families were gone.

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own the Covenant. If i ever do, you guys will be the first to know :]


	2. Meeting The Sons Of Ipswich

**Disclaimer:** Nawh, I don't own the Covenant. I wish. But I don't.

**AN:** This is my first Covenant Fic. So, like, no harsh crap or stuff like that. But please Read and Review. :]

* * *

It was raining. A great day to be pulling luggage to your new school. I'm Summer, new at Spencer. I have medium dark red hair that I dyed and light green eyes. I wasn't really a preppy bitch, like most of the girls I see around here. I walked inside, the halls empty.

I sighed, pushing my dark red hair out of my face. Of course, I knew no one. And of course, I was dragging suitcases up the stairs.

"Hey, you need help?" I jumped. Figures, I don't like it when people sneak up on me. Ignoring that feeling, I looked up to see a blonde a bit taller than me with ice blue eyes.

"Uhh, yeah. That'd be great." He smiled and reached out for a bag. I gave him one, and we started up the stairs.

"Oh, I'm Reid Garwin by the way. I'm roomies with Tyler."

"Summer," I smiled.

"Did you just get here?"

"Yep. Someone told me that there are Sons of Ipswich here." Reid nodded, stepping over the last step of the staircase onto my floor.

"I'm one of them. There's me, Tyler, Caleb, and Pogue." I nodded. This Son of Ipswich seemed nice. But there was something about him, like I've known him for a long time.

"So, where are the others?"

He smirked. "Trying to meet Tyler or Caleb?" I looked confused so he explained. "Everyone goes for Tyler or Caleb. But Caleb has a girlfriend. But hey, we're having a party in my room in about 10 minutes. You want to come?"

I smiled, pushing my hair out of my face again. "Yeah, that'd be great."

"Great, I'm in room 424." He smiled, turned away, and left. Smiling, I opened my door, running into a girl with long blonde hair.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!"

The blonde grabbed my hand and pulled me in, grabbing my bags. "I'm Sarah. I didn't mean to scare you, I heard Reid out there."

"It's okay. I'm fine." She smiled at me. So far everyone seemed nice. "Yeah, he was helping me when my bags."

Sarah's eyes narrowed. "Reid? Helping with bags? I'm going to have to talk to him." She smiled again. "He usually doesn't seem nice around people, unless it's his friends."

I put my bags on my bed looking around. The room was decent. Sarah had a mirror full of pictures all over it. "Who's that?" I asked, pointing at a tall brunette.

"Oh, that's Caleb. We've been dating for a few months. This is Pogue," she pointed at another guy with shaggy brown hair, and then to a shorter brunette, "and that's Tyler. They call him Baby Boy. You've already seen Reid." She looked at her clock and gasped.

"What is it?" I asked, still looking around the room.

"I'm supposed to go to Reid's room for a party with the boys. Did he invite you?"

I nodded and she grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the room. "You'll love Caleb and Tyler. Tyler is sweet and shy and Caleb is just… well you'll see when you get there.

It took a few minutes to get up the stairs to where the floor Reid was on.

"Sarah? Is that you?" The tall brunette, Caleb, was standing outside of Reid's door. Without answering, Sarah ran up to Caleb and kissed him, smiling.

"Who's that?" Tyler asked, looking at me. He was cute. Not as cute as Caleb, but cute.

"I'm Summer."

Tyler reached his hand out toward me. "Tyler Simms."

I gasped, louder than I planned on it. That was my last name. Were we related? I shook his hand, ignoring their weird looks.

"Hey, you came." I jumped as Reid came up behind me again.

"Yeah, Sarah dragged me." The blonde girl smirked at Reid and then whispered something to Caleb, who smirked too.

"Well, are we going in or what?" Pogue glared at Reid. "Tyler's been locked out for almost an hour. Where have you been?"

Reid patted Tyler on the back. "Aww, sorry Baby Boy. I was at Nicky's."

We all walked in, Tyler flopping down on his bed, Reid sitting on the edge of his, Pogue and Caleb sitting on the ground, and of course, Sarah grabbed my hand and sat me down next to Reid. Then she sat on the ground by Caleb.

Joy. Just what I need, to be sitting by Reid. He flipped through the channels, stopping on Futurama. Bender was getting his ass kicked by some old guy. It was funny. The old guy looked like my great grandfather.

"So, where'd you come from Summer?" Tyler was lying back on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"No where near here." Reid and Tyler laughed and Sarah sighed, hitting Reid on the head with a box.

"Summer, we're going to Nicky's after this. Do you want to come? You can go in Tyler's hummer or my jacked up car." I sighed, looking a little out of it.

"Sure, it'd probably be better if I'm not stuck in the room all night." She brightened up and grabbed my hand, rushing out of the room.

"Come get us at seven!" She yelled as we were running down the hallway.

We got back into our room and she plopped down onto her bed. "So, Reid was checking you out. And Tyler was looking like he knew you."

I smiled. I liked Reid a lot. But I didn't even know him. Then there was Tyler. He seems so familiar too. "So what's Nicky's?"

"Only the coolest bar. Caleb and Pogue will play foosball, while Tyler and Reid will play pool with Aaron and his group."

I nodded. It sounded fun. "I don't have anything to wear though." Instantly, Sarah was up and rummaging through her closet.

"Here." She threw skinny black jeans and a light blue tank top, along with a light gray hoodie. "Reid will not be able to look away." I smirked at her. She and Caleb were close. I never had anything like that.

I started changing and decided to ask her about the boys. "How'd you meet Caleb?"

"A party down at the Dells. I was with Kate, she left a few months ago to live with her mom, but you'll see her around. Kate introduced us, and right as she got to Reid, this is what he said, 'Garwin. Reid Garwin. You know, I have a grandmother named Sarah. You sort of remind me of her.'"

I laughed. It was hard not too. Reid seemed like someone with great humor. "What'd Caleb say?"

"Oh. Caleb… the sweetest of the group, unless you count Tyler. He said, 'Caleb Danvers. And you don't bring my grandmother to mind in anyway.'"

"He sounds sweet. So what about Tyler?"

"We never really talked that night. But then the cops came and we split. Reid fixed my car by us-" She cut off and looked away.

Right before I could ask her anything, there was a knock on the door and Caleb, Reid, Tyler, and Pogue walked through. Caleb walked over to Sarah and hugged her, and unexpectedly hugged me, followed by Reid, Tyler, and Pogue.

Surprised, I hugged them back. These were my first friends. But Tyler… he seemed like my brother. I had a brother. But he was in an accident when he turned 13 or that's what my mom had said.

Pogue looked around at us. "So, you guys ready to go?"

Reid smirked. "Time to kick Aaron's ass in pool." He high-fived Tyler and they left to go start the hummer.

Sarah smiled at Caleb and nodded. "Yep, let's go."

* * *

**AN:** I know, sucky Chapter. But this is my first one. So, Read and Review. :] It's short too. Sorry.

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own the Covenant. If i ever do, you guys will be the first to know :]


	3. Finding Out The Truth

**An:**I liked this chapter a bit. :] So, tell me what you guys think.

**Disclaimer:**I still don't own them. ;[ Wish i did.

* * *

I was in Tyler's hummer, along with Reid. Sarah was with Caleb, and Pogue was on his bike.

Tyler looked over at me and then back to the road. "Sarah, do you have any brothers?"

Yeah. I did. One. But he was dead. He died when he was 13. And, oh, would you look at that; he's right beside me alive and talking. Or that's what I thought.

"Yeah. One brother, but he died when he was 13. He went into the woods with a bunch of his friends, and my family could hear screaming. We left a few hours after he didn't come back. My mom figured he was dead.

Reid looked shocked, and so did Tyler. Did they know something I didn't?

Reid sighed, looking out the window. "Ty, tell her. I don't care what Caleb thinks."

Holy shit. Then it hit me. I hadn't remembered any of them. That day when he left, I had asked about Reid. The same blonde in the car with us.

"_Ty, why do you have to go now? It's almost our birthday! Why does Reid and them always pull you away from me like that? I'm your sister. You should be spending time with me!" _

"_Aww, I'm sorry Summ. But this birthday is a special one. So, my friends and I are going to spend it together. Then, when I come back, we can have our own."_

_I smiled at this. Ty was always there. No matter what Reid or Pogue said, he loved me. And so did Caleb. _

"_Ty, when you come back, can you bring Reid over?"_

_Ty rolled his eyes at me. "Eww Summ, what do you see in him?" _

_I hit him. "Hey! He's nice and cares about me."_

I stared at Reid and Tyler. He _was _my brother. Tyler was the brother I lost four years ago.

"Summer-" Ty started to speak, shaking a little.

I stopped him, not really meaning to. "You're my brother. Aren't you? You disappeared on your 13 birthday and didn't come back! After I asked you to!"

Reid looked taken back. "Holy shit Ty. That's Summ? But she left."

Ty nodded. "Summ, I did come back. I came back the next day and you were gone. Everyone was gone. I even brought Reid with me like you asked."

I blushed. I'm so sure Reid had forgotten about that, but Ty hadn't. "Ty… is there something else? Something that you can do, not normal for people."

Tyler looked over at Reid, who nodded, still looking a bit shocked.

"Yeah, we have powers. Our irises turn black when we use them. And if we become addicted, when we ascend, the more we use it, the more our life is taken away."

I looked down. I could do the same thing.

Reid looked around as we stopped at Nicky's. "Summ, you can't tell anyone about the powers. We'll tell the guys you're Ty's sister."

I nodded. "I haven't told anyone about mine yet either." Ty gasped and Reid like almost fell over.

"You can't have powers. You're a girl." Ty shook his head, not knowing how to answer.

"Ty, we're twins. I was born just a few minutes after you. After you left, I started to feel pain… and it hurt." Reid stopped me by opening the door and jumping out, heading into Nicky's.

"Don't mind him. He thought you were dead when we got back. I'm surprised you didn't recognize us. And you dyed your hair." He smiled. "It looks good."

I nodded absently. Together, Ty and I walked into Nicky's and headed over to the other Sons of Ipswich.

Caleb instantly was throwing questions at me and Pogue was standing there looking just like Reid did in the car; absent and shocked.

"But you're dead. You were gone. How can you be here? What happened? Where did everyone go? How did our moms find us? Why weren't you with them?"

Sarah hit Caleb lightly. "Caleb, slow down. Let the girl breath. Geesh, she just found her brother and her friends."

I was glad she was here. When I was younger, and we were all still together, I never spent any time with any other kids than the Sons of Ipswich.

"How 'bout we sit down and talk about it. Ty and Reid already heard." Ty nodded and Reid pushed him over to the pool table where Aaron and his gang were.

"Well, on Ty's 13 birthday, it was raining. After he left, it started to thunder and I got scared. But I wasn't going to leave. I could hear screaming, and it sounded like him. When the thunder stopped I could hear Reid and Caleb talking to him. Telling him it was going to be ok."

I told them everything I had heard.

"_Ty! You're going to be fine. Just hold on man." Caleb's screams were the loudest over the thunder. I didn't know how, but they were. _

"_Reid! Get Ty some towels." The thunder stopped, and you could easily hear the footsteps in the forest, guessing it was Reid running to wherever the towels were. _

"_Ty, it's almost over man. Calm down. You're going to be fine." Reid's voice was almost a whisper. But I could still hear it. It was weird. I could feel his pain. Ty's pain. Then I felt it again, only worse. I knew the same thing was happening to me that was happening to him. _

"_Ty! Hold on man!" Then everything went dark. _

_I woke up in the same spot I had blacked out in. There was no more screaming. "Ty! Reid! Caleb! Pogue! Answer me please!" I ran through the forest, screaming for them. No one answered. So I left. I went back to where my parents were and they were gone. I was alone. Ty was gone. _

_So I ran away. And now I'm here. _

Caleb shook his head. "I never would have known that you could've had the powers. It's never happened that one of the families has had twins."

Pogue patted my back, treating me like the same kid he thought I still was from when we were younger.

Yeah, that brought back a memory.

"_Pogue! That's not far. I want to play too!" I jumped up and down, trying to get the ball from his hand. _

"_Summ, this is a guy game. No girls allowed. You might get hurt." He patted my back, making me feel younger than I was. _

"_Pogue, don't do that. She can play." Reid came over and smiled at me. "Come on, you can be on my side."_

_Ty rolled his eyes. "Summ, be careful. Reid can do some wicked stuff when he's using." _

"_Reid, don't use. Summ doesn't know how to yet." Caleb's voice was the strongest over the wind but Reid shrugged. _

"_I'll show her." He looked down at me and smiled, then looked over to Pogue, his irises black as night. _

"_Reid, right here!" Ty was jumping up and down behind Reid, waiting on the ball. Suddenly, the ball lifted from Pogue's hands and flew to Ty. _

"_Boys! Summ! Time for dinner. Come on in!" Reid's mother called from inside from the house. Reid sighed, his irises going back to his beautiful ice blue eyes as we walked toward the house. _

"_See, I told you she shouldn't play. She's too small; she might get knocked over or something." I smacked Pogue on the head and ran ahead into the house before he could catch me._

"Shit, there goes the fun for tonight." I looked up to see what Caleb was talking about and saw Reid get pushed by Aaron.

"Told you Summ, Reid always ruins the fun." I shook my head.

"You're wrong. He makes the fun." Ty laughed and we went over to where Ty and Reid were.

Aaron pushed him again. "Blow me you fag."

I smirked. "Aaron, you should be careful with what you say around here. If people heard that you were gay… I don't even want to know how that will end."

Reid and Ty laughed and Sarah giggled. Caleb and Pogue grabbed Reid by the arm and dragged him outside. Sighing, I followed them, along with Ty and Sarah.

"What were you thinking? You shouldn't use like that in front of them. It's bad." Caleb was angry, it was obvious. He was never like this around me though. Whenever I used, it was an accident. I can't control it.

Reid tried to walk past Caleb, who grabbed his wrist. "Reid, you have to listen." The blonde tried to pull away and instead flew back and hit a wall, slumping to the ground.

"Caleb!" I stared at the tall brunette before running over to Reid.

Ty shook his head. "Cay, you know that's not right man."

Caleb shook his head. "I'm leaving."

Pogue looked at Reid and followed Caleb inside, leaving me and my brother trying to help Reid.

When I got to Reid he was muttering, talking about Aaron or Caleb. "That faggot. He'll get it one day." I pulled him up, putting his arm around me, while Ty got the other side.

"Summ, remember that summer before we all turned 13?" I nodded. It wasn't that hard to forget.

"_Summ! Right here." I kicked the ball toward him, running down the field. Caleb followed me closely behind and Pogue was watching. Reid had the ball and was dribbling up the side of the soccer field. He kicked and scored. _

"_Yes! We won." Reid ran over to me and high-fived me while Caleb and Ty shook their heads. _

"_Now can we go down to the beach?" I turned to my brother, practically begging. _

_He nodded, and I grabbed Reid's hand. We were at the beach before everyone else was, still holding hands, watching the sunset. _

"_Reid, will it always be like this? Being able to watch the sunset at night, just us and the others?" I looked up to Reid, a lot. He was like my other brother. But I liked him more than the rest._

_He shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. I don't know what will happen. I know one thing though; nothing will ever be able to separate our friendship." _

_I smiled at him. I loved the way he wouldn't lie to me. "What happens if something does?" _

"_Well, then whoever did it, I'm going to -"His answer was cut off by Ty. _

"_Reid, if you touched her I swear…" _

_The blonde smirked. "Don't worry Ty, nothing happened." _

_I looked back over to Reid, who was watching the setting sun. What was he going to say? _

"That summer was so weird. Caleb and Pogue kept getting in fights, and then Ty and you started hanging out more. Then your birthday came and you got your power." Reid shivered. I knew it was hard for him. His mom knew nothing about his power yet. She hadn't talked to him since before he got his power.

"Well, maybe we should head back to the dorms." I nodded, and we got into Tyler's hummer.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**Haha! I talked to the Covenant cast today. :] Nawh, Just kidding. I wish though. I wanna meet Toby :P


	4. He's Back

**An: **Still working on the story. :] I hope you guys think it's good.

**Disclaimer: **Damn, still don't own them. :[ But Summer is mine. :] Haha.

* * *

I blinked my eyes a few times until I could see. Turning my head, I looked around the room. Reid was in a chair next to me and so was Ty. Caleb and Pogue were pacing outside the room and Sarah was trying to calm them down.

"Reid? What happened?"

The blonde opened his eyes at my voice and looked surprised.

"Well, you blacked out at Nicky's. You've been out for two days. We thought you might not wake up." He looked down at the ground and sighed. "Ty is sleeping. He's been awake ever since we got you here. And Caleb is having a fit."

I laughed weakly. Caleb and fits weren't good. "Can I talk to him?"

The blonde boy nodded and shook Ty.

"What? Where's the danger?" What an idiot.

"Uh, I'm awake." I saw him smile and then looked at Reid who was motioning him out the door. Caleb came in a few seconds after talking to Reid.

"Hey Summ, you doing better?" He sat down in the chair Reid was in and ran his fingers through his hair.

I nodded weakly. "I could be better. Caleb, before I blacked out, I was feeling dizzy, and it felt like a big ball of power hit me."

Caleb's eyes narrowed and he walked out the door, coming back a few moments later with Reid and Ty.

"Did Chase use on her?" Tyler was looking pissed, and I wouldn't blame him. I'd be pissed too.

"I don't know Tyler, best not to do anything for now though." Reid sat down in his chair again and sighed. I reached out and patted his head.

"Don't worry Reid; Chase will get his ass beat by you guys. And I'll help."

My smile went dead as Caleb shook his head. "No, look at you. His ascension is in three more days. You won't be any better by then."

I got angry. "How do you know? Do you think that I'm just going to sit in a hospital bed while my friend is ascending? Then you're fucking wrong." I sat up, faster than I planned to, and glared at the oldest Son.

"Summ, don't do this. Caleb's right. Reid will be fine. He has us." Tyler put a hand on my shoulder and sat down on the bed.

"So what happens if Chase gets to me here? Then what, do I just let him use and use until he kills me?"

That shut Tyler up. I don't mean to hurt their feelings, but shit, my friend was about to ascend, or worse, die.

"Fine Simms, I'll go tell the nurse that you're ready to come home." That pissed me off even more. He had called me by my last name, which meant that he was pissed off worse than I was.

"Summ, you're not walking to the hummer." I looked over to see Reid smirking and Tyler hit him on the head.

"Why do I have to be carried?"

"Because you're still weak."

The nurse walked through the door and checked the monitors. "He's right. Let him carry you to his car." She left and Reid was still smirking. I made a mental note to use on his ass after his ascension.

We walked to the car, or shall I say, Ty walked, and Reid carried me. Ty got in the hummer and Reid put me in the back with him. Another reason to kick his ass. I smiled to myself.

"Reid, what's going to happen now?"

Instead of answering he grabbed my hand and squeezed it. Never, I mean never, has Reid been this loving. I leaned on him, eventually falling asleep.

"Hey Reid, wake her up. We're here."

Like hell I wanted to get up. I wanted to stay right here with Reid. But of course, Reid picked my up and carried me to his and Ty's room, setting me down on his bed.

I was still sleeping to them, but they didn't know that I could hear them.

"Reid, what will happen if Chase gets to her? We won't be able to stop him. You know that just as well as I do."

"Why the hell do you think like that? How do you know that Chase will even touch her?"

I opened my eyes and muttered something.

"Summer, you're awake?" Reid walked over to the bed, clearly through with the short conversation Tyler started.

I grunted in response. I blinked a few times to see clearer. Reid was sitting next to me and Tyler was leaning against the wall.

"Reid, where is he?" I asked softly.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me onto his lap. "I don't know Summ, but he won't touch you."

I smirked a little. "That's right. He won't, because if he does, you're going to beat his ass and say that's your job."

Ty laughed a little and Reid smiled and kissed the top of my head.

"Well, I never thought I'd say this, but, wow. Reid and Summ. Haha, that'll be a good memory to look back on." I threw a pillow at Tyler, who threw it back at me.

Reid's phone rang and he pushed me off him playfully before answering it. "Hello?"

"_Reid? It's Caleb. You need to get your ass out of there. Now!" _

"Caleb, man, what's going on?"

"_Reid, just do it. We'll be-"_

"Holy shit. Time to go." Reid grabbed my hand and pulled me off the bed. Tyler already opened the door and was running into the hallway. We got to the hummer in less than five minutes and were driving down Marblehead.

"Tyler, you ready?" Reid nodded toward the edge of the cliff and then looked at me. "You're going to have to help."

I nodded. I looked down, and up again, my eyes black as night. As we went over the edge I could hear screaming in the background.

We hit the edge and my eyes went to normal.

"Reid, what'd Caleb say man?" Tyler took a sharp left around trees and looked back at us.

"He said that we needed to get out of there. So we did. Then the phone went dead."

"Do you think Chase got them?"

* * *

**An: **I'm working on Ch. 5 right now. :] Tell me what you guys think :]

**Disclaimer: **Nawh. Not yet.


	5. What The Hell Is Going On?

**An: **Here's the next chapter. I was just working on it. :] Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **-Sigh- Nawh. Not yet. No owny the Covenant. :[

* * *

"Hell, I don't know. I'm not physic all the sudden." I rolled my eyes at Reid. Sometimes, he could be an ass. And that was one of these times.

Tyler took another sharp turn and I hit Reid.

"Ty, can you not do that? Your sister won't stay off me." Tyler laughed and I hit Reid on the arm, smiling.

How could we be smiling while our friends were in trouble? I shook away the thought. Maybe Caleb's battery had gone dead. But that one thought wouldn't leave. His ascension in two days, the day I might lose him.

"We're here." Tyler took his keys out of the ignition and opened his door.

Tyler stood, staring at the mansion. I opened my door and was about to get out when Reid pulled me back and kissed me. Nawh, I didn't kiss him back. Shit, of course I did.

He pulled back and smiled at me, pushing my hair out of my face. "I love you Summer."

"Sure you do," I kissed him again and jumped out of the truck. Tyler had already started walking toward the mansion. I grabbed Reid's hand and we ran to catch up with him.

The wind was blowing harder as we got closer to the mansion. I tightened my grip on Reid's hand. "Can you walk any faster Ty?"

Another burst of wind hit me and I ran over to Tyler as he fell to the ground.

"Tyler! What happened?" Reid yelled over the blowing winds.

I helped Tyler up and saw that he was holding his side. "We need to get him inside."

The blonde nodded, closing his ice blue eyes, and grabbing my hands. "Whatever happens don't let go of Tyler or me."

I nodded and he opened his eyes, black as night, and we disappeared, appearing a few seconds later in the mansion.

"Tyler, listen man. You have to snap out of it." Reid was shaking Tyler while I walked around the mansion.

"Reid, I'm going to take a look upstairs. Stay there."

"Yes, mother." I smiled at his remark. What an ass.

Opening a door to my left, a bolt of energy hit me. Stepping inside someone covered my mouth and pulled me in the room, closing the door silently behind me.

"Scream or say anything, your precious boyfriend and brother dies." I closed my eyes, not wanting this to be real. I wanted to be in Spencer, laughing with the Sons while walking down the halls. Not here, not where this might be the last place for me to see.

"Now, you're going to go downstairs and act like this never happened. You'll go to Reid and tell him to come to this mansion in two days for his ascension. If you don't, well, you can ask Tyler while he's dying."

The mysterious voice faded into the background and I was able to breathe again. Trembling, I walked out of the room and back downstairs.

"You find anything?"

"No, nothing good. Maybe we should try and call Caleb again."

He nodded and looked around. "Here, you stay with Ty, I'll go call."

I watched as he walked away and turned back to Tyler.

"Geesh, Summ. You sure can lie to your boyfriend can't you?"

I hit Tyler as he sat up. "Shush. He doesn't know."

"Well, what happened?"

"Someone used on you. Then this guy talked to me upstairs."

"What'd 'this guy' say?" I rolled my eyes.

"To tell Reid to meet him at this mansion in two days."

"But that's when he ascends!"

"No dip shithead."

Tyler sighed and shook his head. "Where'd he go anyway?"

**Reid's POV: **

"Caleb?"

"_Yeah man?" _

"We're at an abandoned mansion on Marblehead. Where are you guys?"

"_Why are you there? We're at Nicky's. We called your room but no one answered." _

"No, you called and told us to get our asses out of there."

"_No man I didn't. Geesh. Get your asses to Nicky's. We need to talk." _

"Whatever, bye man." I sighed, flipping my phone shut. If Caleb didn't call, then who did?

I leaned against the wall of the kitchen, listening to Ty and Summ's conversation.

"What'd this guy say?"

"To tell Reid to meet him at this mansion in two days."

"But that's when he ascends!"

"No dip shithead."

Taking the silence as a chance to walk out of the kitchen, I did.

**Normal POV**:

I jumped up, hugging Reid. "What'd Caleb say?"

Reid looked down at Ty, who was sitting on the ground looking much better. "He wants us to meet him at Nicky's. He said he never called."

"Whatever, I'm not going to give a shit about Caleb right now. Let's go."

We walked back to the hummer; the wind had finally died down. We were quiet for the ride back to Nicky's. I could easily tell that Reid was thinking about what Caleb had said on the phone.

We got there in ten minutes. Reid got out looking pissed and Tyler was looking tired.

"Why the hell weren't you in your dorm? You were supposed to stay there!" Caleb had cornered Reid behind Nicky's and was yelling at him.

"It's not my damn fault that someone calls sounding just like you, saying they're you, and telling me to get my ass out of there!" Reid's eyes were going black.

This was my chance. Like hell we needed more fighting, so before Reid used on Caleb, I jumped between them.

"Why the hell can we not fight? That's all you guys do. You fight and fight!" I was glaring at Caleb. "Reid's right. Someone called us, say they were you. Sorry for listening to the so much sounding person like you!"

His eyes were black and so were mine.

"Summ, why don't you just stay out of this?"

"I am one of you. I need to be here. Nothing will ever change that!" I used on his ass and he hit a wall, sliding to the side on it.

"Summer, stop!" Reid grabbed my shoulders and turned me around toward him. He was tired, but not as pissed as he was earlier.

I looked down and Caleb fell to the ground. "Sorry Caleb…"

The tall brunette came over and hugged me, staring at Reid over my shoulder. "I know you didn't mean it." He let me go and walked inside, waving his hand at us to follow him.

"Summer, you shouldn't have done that." Tyler was shaking his head at me as we walked in.

"I'm going to play some pool with Aaron and the boys." Reid kissed me and left followed by Tyler.

I looked around, seeing Sarah on the dance floor. Walking over to her, I was stopped by… yeah. You guessed it, Aaron.

"Hey beautiful. You want to dance?" He looked up and down at me, a slow smile spreading across his face. "Or do you just want to skip to the best part?"

"Sorry, but no." I tried to shoulder past him but he grabbed my shoulder and turned me so I was facing him. "Aaron, what the hell do you want?"

"This," He pulled me toward him and kissed me hard, pulling back before Reid came up behind him.

I wiped off my mouth as Aaron turned around to walk away and got punched by Reid. "Don't mess with her you bastard."

* * *

**An: **Sorry, I dont know if it sucked or what. But Aaron gets his ass kicked by Reid and Tyler in the next chapter. It's short sorta cuz im about to go walk my dogs. :]

**Disclaimer: **ok.. im going to stop typing disclaimer.. ill start typing it again later. but for the next few chapters i wont. :]


	6. Switching Forms

**An: **Eh, I just got back from walking the dogs. I was eating while i was typing this up. So chyea. Read & Review :]

* * *

"Back off fag," Aaron stood back up and smirked at Reid. "Not like you guys are dating."

"Ha, Aaron. Where's Kira? What happened when you told her you were gay?" Reid smirked back as Aaron took one last glance and ran off.

"You know, we should jump him later today." Tyler had come up behind Reid.

"You know he'll go to his mom and whine about it, and it may get us suspended." Pogue walked up next to Tyler. "So, Summ, how you holding up?"

I muttered something quietly, but Reid caught it.

"You would do what?"

I glanced over at Reid who shrugged and walked off. "Nothing. Everything's fine." I turned and walked away from the group of guys and sat down at a small table by myself.

"Hey, you okay?" I looked up to see Reid.

"Yeah, I'm all good."

He sat down next to me and sighed. "I don't think we can be together."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm ascending in two days and I was going to meet Chase by the mansion. And I was thinking about willing him my power." He wouldn't meet my eyes and it pissed me off even more.

"Why the hell would you do that? After what you had said when we were kids! You're going to break that promise?" I stood up, looking at him for the last time, and stalked off.

Before I knew what had happened I ran into Caleb.

"Whoa, Summ, calm down would you? You look like you saw a ghost and it pissed you off." Caleb grabbed my shoulders and sat me down at his table.

"Then you should go talk to Reid about him willing his power to Chase." I replied through clenched teeth.

"What? He wouldn't do that."

"That's not what he told me. I'm going back to the dorms." I got up from the table and walked away, only to run into Sarah.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

**Caleb's POV: **

"Reid, what the hell is the matter with you? Summer pissed." I pushed Reid into the pool table.

"Caleb, whoa, calm down. What'd he do?" Tyler pulled my hands off of the blonde and looked at Reid confused.

"He told Summer that they couldn't be together because he was thinking of willing his power to Chase. How could you? You're a bastard you know that?" I shook his head at Reid and started to walk away.

"Caleb, I've been right here with Tyler! I was playing pool."

"He was man. He hasn't left once."

I turned back around toward them. "Then how did she see Reid not five minutes ago?"

One word came out of Reid's mouth. "Chase,"

**Normal POV: **

"Nothing, just feeling a little tired. I'm going back to the dorms."

Sarah nodded and I rushed out of the bar. Shit, I couldn't take Ty's hummer. I jogged past the hummer and through the forest.

"_Tyler? Why are you going into the forest at night? It's really dark," I was confronting Ty for going into the forest after I caught him leaving the house. _

"_Summ, it's none of your business. Now go away." _

"_It is my business if my brother is involved. Are you off to hang out with that group of kids you call brother?" _

_Tyler sighed and nodded. "But I'll be back. I promise." _

_He gave me a quick hug and I watched as he ran into the forest, being swallowed up into the darkness. So many promises made, only a few kept, the rest broken. _

I got back to the dorms and ran up the staircase, ignoring the look people gave me. I opened my door and Caleb was sitting on my bed with Reid and Tyler.

"No, get him out of here." I glared at Reid and turned to Tyler. "Now, I don't want to see him anymore."

"Summ, listen," Tyler stood up and tried calming me down, "that wasn't Reid that talked to you in the bar. That was Chase in Reid's form."

I shook my head. "How do you know?"

"I was with Tyler the whole damn time. Why the hell would I will that bastard my power?" Reid was standing up and yelling.

"Reid, stop it. She's probably freaking out." Caleb pulled Reid back into a sitting position on the bed and looked at me.

"Look, Summer. Reid didn't say those things. Chase did, I have never once heard Reid complain about his Powers, so why would he want to will them away?"

"Do you think I know? I've been with you guys for a few weeks and I'm already in danger of losing my closest family!"

I closed my eyes to stop my tears and felt someone wrap their arms around me. It was Reid; his smell was unmistakable.

"Hey, don't worry about us. We can kick ass anytime. Besides, if I left, then who would kick Aaron's ass for touching you?" He kissed the top of my head and pulled away.

"So, one more day until your ascension," Holy shit. I didn't notice that one day had already passed. Whatever.

"Let's get out of here. I need to be in the open. Besides," Reid looked my way, "the sun it setting."

I smiled, or I think I smiled. I don't know. We all got up and walked outside and down to the beach. Reid and I sat on the dock and Ty and Caleb sat near the waves, sharing memories.

"I'm sorry about earlier. You know I wouldn't say shit like that."

I grabbed his hand and twined my fingers with his. "I know. I'm sorry for thinking it was you."

He smiled and laid back on the dock. I laid back too, putting my head on his chest.

"I'll never leave you, I promise." Reid ran his fingers through my hair softly, looking up at the sun.

Promise, what does that word mean? Can you break it? Thought so.

"Reid, what's going to happen tomorrow? When you ascend?"

I felt him shrug, "I don't know. I guess after I ascend, I'm going to be kicking Chase's ass." He laughed to himself. "I'll make sure I win."

"You better. Or else I'm going to kick your ass." He smiled at me and closed his eyes.

"_Summer? Come here, and bring your boyfriend with you." _

_A large mansion appeared in my head. Am I sleeping?_

"_Come tomorrow, bring Reid. I might just let him live. But remember, don't tell anyone."_

_I saw a boy a bit older than me and guessed it was Chase. "Wait, why do you need Reid? You're going to die with all that power!" _

_Chase shook his head. "I'll be stronger, I'll be able to take your little Covenant of Silence down." He laughed, a really wicked gay sounding one. Well, to me it sounded gay, to the preppy bitches; they would think 'Oh my god! I love his laugh. It's so hot.' But that's beside the point. _

"_You might be stronger, but what if the whole Covenant gangs up on you? Then what will you do?" _

_He laughed his gay laugh again. "Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler will not be able to take me on after I get Reid's power." _

_I smirked at him, probably not meaning to, "You left out a name there." _

_His eyes widened when he got what I meant. "No, that's impossible." _

"_You know, that's what the guys said too. But you'll get over it."_

_His eyes went black and I smirked. "You can't hurt me." _

_I laughed. "I don't need to. But know this, if you touch Reid, you will be burning in hell for eternity." _

_He raised his hands at me and my eyes went black. As soon as he let out a burst of his Power, I disappeared. _

"Summer? Shit, Caleb. Call 911." I opened my eyes to see Reid looking over me.

"What? Why do we need 911?"

Reid let out a sigh of relief. "Don't ever do that to me again. You stopped breathing. It wasn't cool either. What happened?"

"Aww, no CPR?" I smirked at Reid.

Before he answered Tyler came up behind Caleb. "Wow Summer, you sure do know how to put up a show."

* * *

**An: **Yea, it might be boring to you guys, but whatever. Just no harsh crap on it please. :] Danke.


	7. Getting Ready

**An: **This is the next chapter. I was sorta in a rush so i could eat. :]

* * *

We were back at the dorms in Ty's room. Reid was in the showers downstairs missing out on a great movie. You have to admit, when your boyfriend is about to ascend, and there's nothing you can do about it, then you got to do whatever you can to have some fun.

I was lying on Reid's bed, facing the T.V. while Tyler was on his bed, enjoying the movie.

Tyler laughed. We were watching some Futurama movie and again, Bender was getting his ass kicked. This time by a girl. Ha, what a loser.

"What is everyone laughing about?" Pogue walked into the room in his usual outfit, some baggy jeans, a white tank, and a black coat. What a bum, or shall I say, 'Kate's bum'.

"You're just in time for Futurama. Grab a seat." I looked over at Tyler who shrugged. "Where's Caleb?"

"With Sarah, they went to see his mom. He says she's getting sicker."

"Aww, Pogue, you ruined the fun." Reid walked through his door wearing some sweats and threw his towel on Pogue. "You suck."

Pogue smirked at the blonde, taking the towel off his back and looked at me. "So, what are you guys doing tomorrow?"

That shut everyone up. How the hell did Pogue forget that tomorrow was Reid's ascension?

Reid frowned. "Oh, we're going to sit here and watch movies all day."

"Ah, stop shitting me; I know what's going on tomorrow. I meant what was Summer going to do."

Reid looked over at me and he knew what I was going to say before I said it. "I'm going with Reid."

Tyler sat up quickly in his bed staring at me as though I was something other than his sister. "You're doing what?"

I nodded fiercely. "I'm going with him tomorrow to the mansion."

"You can't! What if you die?" Tyler was yelling now and it sucked.

Pogue was staring at the ground, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"I won't die. I see no reason for Chase to hurt me!" I looked at Reid and Tyler, begging with my eyes to make them let me go.

Tyler sighed and Reid bit his bottom lip.

"Summer, he does have a reason to hurt you." Tyler looked over at Reid and then back to me. "You and Reid are together, it would hurt Reid to see you get hurt."

I stopped talking, not really wanting to hear this.

Finally Reid spoke up, "Summ, I think you should stay here. I don't want you to get hurt, and I don't think any of the other Sons wants you to either."

"Fine!" I got up off of Reid's bed and walked out of the room.

"Summ, come back!" I ignored Reid's words and kept walking down the hall. I was stopped by the one and only, Aaron. Haha, joy.

"Hey babe, you and your boyfriend have a fight?" Aaron smirked at me and pointed at Reid's room. "I'll make you feel better."

"Aaron please, you probably couldn't even do it right, you never do."

I tried walking around Aaron, only to get pushed into the wall. "You need to start respecting me you bitch."

"Oh, of course I do. Do you talk like this to Kira too?" I looked around the hallway. "Is that why she left you or because she found out you were gay?"

That one earned me a punch in the gut. The gay fag smirked at me, "Maybe you'll listen to me now."

"Of course she won't Aaron; you just never learn do you?" I turned my head to see Caleb.

"Back off Caleb, this isn't your business."

He sighed and as Aaron looked at me his eyes went black, knocking Aaron away from me. "Time to go sis," He grabbed my hand and ran down the hall into my dorm.

I jerked my hand away from him looking really pissed. "I can take care of myself you know! I don't need any of the Sons to be helping me!"

Caleb stood there, his face expressionless. "Look Summ, I'm sorry." He looked around some and then at the ground. "So, what's going to happen tomorrow?"

"I wanted to go with Reid for his ascension. But Tyler and Reid won't let me come." My voice was lower than a whisper and I sighed.

Caleb sighed too and sat down on my bed. "You know why they don't want you going. Tyler has lost you once already, and it broke Reid's heart after everyone disappeared. He wouldn't sleep, eat, nothing. He missed you." He motioned for me to sit down on the bed next to him.

As I sat down he continued. "Think of how he'd be if you died. That would kill him, far worse than being addicted to the Power. He needs you Summer, and you need him."

I nodded. I didn't want to hurt Reid. But I was still going to go to the mansion, if any of them liked it or not. "Caleb, what will happen if Reid dies in the fight against Chase?"

Caleb stiffened. He was probably thinking the same thing. He shook his head, not wanting to answer the question everyone was thinking. "Why don't we head back to Reid's room? You and him need to talk."

Sighing in frustration, I stood up and followed Caleb out of my room, shutting my room door behind me.

We walked in silence to Reid's room. "Hey, Reid, open the door. We need to talk." Caleb banged on the door, looking frustrated. "Reid Garwin, open this damn door now!"

Someone stumbled to the door and opened it. "What do you want Caleb?" Reid's eyes flickered over to me and sighed, opening the door farther so we could come in.

I stopped in the middle of the doorway and looked at the blonde that I was in love with so much. "Reid, I'm sorry about earlier." I looked down, not really knowing what else to say.

He grabbed my chin and made me look up at him. "I don't blame you. If it was you ascending, then hell, Caleb and the rest wouldn't be able to stop me from coming with you." He leaned down and kissed me softly, pulling away to fast. "Come on," he grabbed my hand and pulled me into his room where everyone else was waiting.

"So, tomorrow." Tyler was sitting up right in his bed, the T.V off. "What's really going to happen?"

"I'm going to go to the mansion, face Chase, and kick his ass. Simple." Reid smirked.

Caleb stared at his friend. "Reid, I don't think that will work." Of course Caleb knew more about Chase, he fought him once. But that didn't mean anything to Reid.

"Then what should I do?" The blonde teen glared at his friends. "I don't see anyway to beat Chase's ass."

Tyler opened his mouth to say something then closed it again.

"Got something to say Baby Boy?" Pogue looked over at Tyler, waiting for an answer.

Ty shook his head. "Nothing really, just, for Reid to be careful; whatever his decision is."

Caleb looked at his watch and then back up at us. "We should get some sleep, get ready for tomorrow." Reid sat on his bed, messing with his fingerless gloves and Ty laid back on his.

I got up, hugged Ty and Reid and left with Caleb and Pogue. What would happen tomorrow? No one knows, except for Chase.

I walked down the halls silently, waiting to talk to Sarah. She was a good roommate, she understood what I was going through, seeing that Caleb went through it too.

"Summer?" Sarah stuck her head out of our door and pulled back so I could come inside. I plopped down on my bed, sighing uncontrollably. "What's wrong?"

"I want to go with Reid while he's ascending. I need to be there, to help him." I wouldn't make eye contact with my friend, expecting her answer.

"Aww Summ," she came over to me and hugged me softly, "I wanted to go with Caleb too. He said no, and Chase captured me, putting me in the barn where they held their fight." She shrugged.

"But he survived; his _father willed him _his power. He was stronger. Reid has had no one will him their power."

Sarah let me go and sat back down on her bed. "I just don't know Summ. I really don't."

I laid back on my bed, my arms behind my head, wishing Reid was here with me. In less than seconds, I was sleeping.

* * *

**An: **Read & Review. :] Danke.


	8. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Grr, Sorry Guys. Our cot to Alaska was denied, and I was at this Fun arena yesterday in Heddesheim. And today I'm going to the Aquadrome in Hockenheim. :[ But hey, I'll be typing more to the story tomorrow. So thanks for reading and reviewing.

April 16, 2009-

OMG! I'm so sorry. My internet was down, the phone was down, it was pissing me off. I've been sick, school, stupid crap like that. But, I'm still writing, so around tomorrow, I'll have another chapter or two on here. :] Anyway, thanks for reviewing and reading. It makes me write more and know that I have people that want to read what I write. At home when I write, they just go, oh that's great and like, go do their own crap. But yeah, I'll be typing more. We got our internet back today, and I'm hoping that my story was deleted, cause my mom was going through the stuff. But, I'll find it. Well, its 9pm here, and I have a game to go help with. (Final Fantasy IX, Yeah, I'm a nerd. :] )

Peacnezz. :]


	9. Before The Battle

"_Summer, you know that you can't come with us! I'm sorry." Pogue, Caleb, and Reid were staring at me. Tyler was sitting down, not wanting to say anything. _

"_Aw, come on guys! Why not?" I crossed my arms and glared at Caleb, knowing that it would really be his decision. _

_Caleb let out a long breath and sighed. "Look, I'm sorry Summ. It's not safe anymore." He turned to the other Sons and nodded. _

_Pogue came up to me and hugged me tightly, then Caleb pulled me into a bear hug and whispered, "We have to do this Summ, I promise that we'll be back," into my ear. He pulled away as Reid came up to me, his ice blue eyes dull and not meeting mine. "Sorry Summer. But we have to do this for Ipswich." He looked at me for a moment longer and then turned away, heading down the trail into the woods. _

_An arm wrapped around my shoulders and squeezed me gently. "We'll be back before you know it Summer, I swear it." Tyler let me go and followed the other Sons into the woods. _

_I stood there, staring after my brother and his friends, not knowing that this could be one of the many times that I wouldn't see them again._

"Summer? Are you sleeping or not?" Someone shook me and I opened my eyes to see Sarah and Caleb standing above me.

"Huh?" I mumbled sleepily. I sat up slowly, covering my eyes with a hand from the sun that shone in from the window.

"Reid and Tyler want to talk to you about today." Caleb grabbed my hand and pulled me up, making sure that I could stand before he let go.

Sarah looked at me, her face showing the stress that she knew I would have soon. "Do you want us to come with you, or do you want to go alone?"

I looked around slowly, trying to pull everything in. Today Reid would Ascend. "Alone," I muttered as I walked toward the door out of my room. Stopping, I turned around and smiled at Caleb and Sarah. "Thanks for everything you guys." I turned and left the room, leaving a dumbstruck Caleb and a confused Sarah.

Walking slowly down the hallway, I thought to myself on what I _was _going to do today. I wasn't going to sit around while Reid was Ascending and Chase trying to kill him.

I stopped at Reid's door and pushed it open to see Tyler and him sitting on one bed talking in low voices.

"Oh, hey Summer." Tyler lifted his head and smiled crookedly at me as Reid got up off the bed and hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms around him, not ever wanting to let go.

Reid pulled back and smiled, pushing my dark red hair out of my face, then sat down on the bed beside Tyler. I sat down next to them and sighed, knowing what was coming.

Tyler looked over at Reid who nodded. "Okay Summer, here's the thing. Reid will head over to mansion around oneish. Me and Pogue are going to head over there with him while you, Sarah, and Caleb stay here."

I nodded, trying to act cool about it. What they didn't know was that I wouldn't be staying here. I'd be at the mansion already.

"Summer? You okay?" Tyler waved his hand in front of my face and sighed.

"Huh, what? Yeah, I'm fine." I lied. Tyler looked at me, his eyes having the sad expression. He shrugged it off and looked around.

Taking the silence as my chance I stood up. "I'm hungry, I'm going to go eat. Catch you guys later." Before they could move, I Used and when I opened my eyes I was standing in the mansion in front of another tall brunette.

"You must be the Chase guy everyone is talking about?"

The tall boy nodded slowly and looked at me evenly. "You must be here for Reid's ascension." He smirked at me slowly. "What are you going to do for him? Will him your power?" He laughed, his gay laugh. I swear I wanted to knock him out right then and there.

Then it hit me. Caleb's dad had died while willing him his power, but there's never been a girl that willed their power to someone else. If I willed my power to Reid would I-? Chase's question interrupted my thoughts.

"What will you do? Sit there and cry while your precious Reid dies slowly?"

I tapped my chin, not really giving a shit that he was talking to me. I knew what I was going to do, even if I lost my life doing it. I looked up at him and smiled. "No, I'm not going to sit around and watch him die. But I might just sit around and watch you die."

In the small moment of his hesitation my irises went black and he was thrown against the nearest wall. While he was dazzed I turned and ran down the hall of the mansion.

His footsteps came close behind me and I ran faster. "There's no where that you can hide!" He yelled at me as he ran.

I closed my eyes, hoping to not run into anything and Used on his ass, sending back down the hallway and through a few walls. I slowed down for a moment and came to a small door. Confused, hurt, and lost I opened the door and walked into it. I was swallowed into darkness as the door shut behind me.


	10. Authors Note Again

Oh my god! I'm soooo freakin sorry. I've been in the states, visiting, and I didn't have enough time on the computer, and my internet has been down, and there's been all these dumb storms! Ugh, my bad.

But, I've added a new chapter, and I'm bout to eat, so after I'm done eating I'll be working on another chapter.

Sorry if the new one is a bit crappy, I haven't had time to think about it ):

But, whatevz. I'm working on it. (:


	11. The Ghost?

**AN: **Ohkay, so. I've been gone. I know. And I'm uber uber sorry. ): A lot of stuff has happened lately.

**Disclaimer: **Are they seriously making a second Covenant? That'd be awesome! Oh, yeah. lmao. Nawh, still dont own em. Sorry.

* * *

I sat in the in closed space for a moment wondering why Chase hadn't found me just yet. I turned to go back out the door, when I bolt of power hit me hard, making me crash into the wall. The last thing I saw was a flash of red and white, and then nothing.

"_Summer, come over here real quick!" Reid and Tyler waved their hands toward where they were. Very cheerful, I skipped over there and looked around. _

"_What's up?" Tyler pointed out to the lake. I stared at where he pointed for a minute, taking in all the trees and grass. I gasped loudly as the trees disappeared and the grass turned into more water. Jumping up and down and I stared at Reid and Tyler, whose eyes were as black as night. "How'd you guys do that!?" I asked in my cheerful voice. _

_Reid patted my head and smiled. "Don't worry Summ, you'll learn one day. I'm sure." I could hear the doubt in his voice but I thought nothing of it. "Come on, I'm sure dinner is ready." He grabbed my hand, and I grabbed Tyler's. Together we walked back to Reid's place to have dinner._

My head was killing me. I had no idea where I was. But I couldn't wake up. My eyes wouldn't open, I couldn't move, I couldn't Use. Another flash of white and red hit me, and I ended up once again in darkness.

"_Caleb over here!" A tall brunette kicked a small ball towards me and I dribbled it up the soccer field, passing it to Reid as Tyler came at me, who scored. "Yes!" I jumped around, glad that we beat Tyler and Pogue. Reid came up alongside Caleb who bumped each other's fists and gave me high-fives. _

_Pogue and Tyler moaned at losing and walked over to us slowly. "I can't believe that we lost." Ty hit Pogue on the back and smirked as Pogue's eyes went black, knocking him down gently." _

_Caleb's stern voice snapped me out of it. "Guys, you shouldn't be Using in front of her." He said quietly, but not quiet enough. _

_I stood on my tiptoes, trying to be as tall as Caleb, and trust me. It didn't work. "What do you guys mean, Using?" _

_Tyler looked to Caleb, who shrugged. Reid sighed loudly while Pogue rocked back and forth on his heels. "Well, Using is this thing that we get when we turn thirteen. You don't get it though." _

_I tilted my head, a beat confused about what my brother was telling me. _

"_You're a girl, there's never been a girl that can Use. Ever." Tyler wouldn't meet my eyes and sighed. "We can all Use, except you. When we reach our 18__th__ birthday, then we ascend. And the more we Use, the faster our life is drained from us." _

_I nodded, now understanding what he was saying. I can't Use, they can, they shouldn't because it would kill them. Seemed simple. "Okay, well, that doesn't seem fair." _

_Pogue laughed, half-amused and half-serious. "Summ, we don't choose who can Use. The first son of the five families can Use. But seeing that you were born along with Tyler, it made our families think that you might be able to Use. But so far, nothing has shown that you can." _

_I nodded slowly, thinking to myself. "But I'm not 13 yet. So maybe I can Use." _

_Reid looked at Caleb and Pogue hopefully. "Maybe she's right, you know. Tyler can't use either yet." Caleb nodded at this, looking around. _

"_Maybe he is right, I don't know yet. We can always talk to our fathers and theirs before them." Everyone nodded and we sat down in front of the lake, trying to not think about the whole Using issue. _

I rubbed my head, not able to think right. As I opened my eyes, all I saw was blur. "Summer, you shouldn't have done that." Reid? I thought to myself. Where the hell am I? I rubbed my eyes, and the blur went away. I was sitting on a chair, my arms and legs tied to it. Come on, seriously. How many horror movies does this guy watch? I smirked at the thought.

"Summer, you stupid idiot." Caleb? Why is he calling me an idiot? I shook my head, looking around the huge room that I was in. Where was Chase and Reid. Why am I on a chair?

There was a loud laugh. "You just don't think do you Summ?" Tyler? What the hell is going on! I haven't done anything!

I tried to scream, cough, anything. Nothing happened. It was just me, a chair, and a huge ass room.

I shut my eyes tight, opening them slowly as my irises turned black. Smiling to myself, I took a deep breath, hoping this would work, and the ties around my arms and legs dropped to the floor. Shivering as a cold burst of wind hit me, I stood up and looked around, trying to get a good view of where the hell I was.

"Caleb? Tyler? Pogue? Reid?" I yelled loudly, looking around the room hoping for one of them to come out of no where. "Anyone?"

"Ah, you have woke up." I jerked around to come face to face with Chase. He smiled at me. "I see that you have very good control of your powers." His eyes flickered to the ties that were once around my arms and legs. "Well, it seems that your dear Reid hasn't shown up yet."

He walked around me and I stiffened. "Why are you doing all this Chase? Just 'cause sister was a bitch doesn't mean you have to be one too."

He stiffened and for a moment that was sadness, pain, and betrayal in his eyes all at once. "How do you know my sister?"

I sighed. "Easy, I grew up with her." The hurt and shit in his eyes dissolved instantly.

"You're lying! I killed her! I know I did! I watched her die!" He yelled at me, knocking stuff around him over. "I Used on her! I watched her die!" His voice became barely a sob and he fell to his knees.

I didn't know what to do. I hadn't killed my brother or sister. I was alone for a few years but hey, I survived. But now, Chase, the almighty I'm-Going-To-Take-Everyone's-Powers was sitting on the ground, sobbing quietly about his sister.

"Chase, you never killed her. You were blinding by your powers and you thought you did. As soon as you hit her, when she didn't get back up, you assumed that she died and you left. You never once came back or went looking for your family."

His sobs grew worse and I rubbed my head. This was hard. I mean seriously. I thought I was going to kick his ass, not try and help him not cry.

"Chase," A soft, quiet voice came from the shadows. Chase looked up, wiping his face. "Chase, you didn't kill me."

"Kayla?" Chase stumbled up, looking around the room for his "dead" sister. My eyes widened as a beautiful girl, about my age, stepped from the shadows and smiled at her brother.

"Yes Chase, it is your sister." She walked gracefully, and shit, I mean gracefully, towards her brother. She stopped a few steps away from him and held her arms open. I watched, very confused about what had just happened. I mean shit, if I had known that Kayla was going to be in Ipswich the day Reid was going to ascend, then hell. I would've invited her down to the mansion to make up with her brother.

Chase stepped towards her and hugged her tightly. Bored, I sat down and leaned back, muttering to myself when the voices hit me.

"Summer! Where are you?" Caleb's voice rang through the hallway in the other room. Stumbling up, I ran to the door and opened it, running into Caleb's arms.

He stood there for a moment, before realizing that I was there. Tyler, Pogue, Sarah were standing behind him with worried looks on their faces. That's when I realized that Reid wasn't with them, and their worried faces weren't for me. Sarah wouldn't meet my eyes, neither would Tyler. Pogue let his head hang and I could see tears falling down off his face. Looking up at Caleb I figured the worst: Reid had died.

Caleb half smiled at me. "Where've you been kiddo?"

Angry at myself, I hit him on the chest three or four times. "Where the hell is he? Is he still alive?" I was yelling through my own tears, not wanting to know the answer, good or bad.

"Summer?" A soft voice came from the door that I had just left. I turned around, my eyes black as night.

"Oh, Kayla…" My eyes went back to their normal green color and she held her hand out to me. Confused, I looked back at Caleb and took her hand. A huge burst of energy hit me and I squeezed my eyes shut. "Don't worry Summer, Reid is fine right now. But he needs you."

I kept my eyes shut, not knowing why bursts of energy was hitting me. All of the sudden they stopped and I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in Reid's dorm room. Still confused I turned to Kayla. "Why the hell are we here?"

The beautiful girl turned to look at me. "This is what happened after you left." I looked around, soon seeing that Tyler and Reid were still sitting on the bed.

_Tyler looked around the room. "Shit man, where'd you think she went?" _

_The beautiful blonde that I was in love with so much shook his head. "Where do you think Tyler?" He hit his nightstand hard with his fist, his eyes black. _

_Tyler winced. "Man, calm down. I'm sure she'll be fine. She's Summer, you know." _

_Reid shook his head and looked around. "I'm going to find her. You stay here with the rest of them. Make sure that none of them come with me." Tyler opened his mouth to argue but Reid shut his eyes and disappeared from the room. _

Kayla turned to look at me. "Reid is not yet dead," she looked at the devastated Tyler. "They need you Summer, all of them."

I nodded slowly. "So where is Reid?" I asked, getting a bit annoyed.

Kayla shrugged. "Chase did something to him, but I can feel Reid's power. He is not yet dead, but he is close."

My irises went black and I rounded on her. "Take me to him now!" I grabbed at her shoulders, only to have my hands go right through her. A ghost? Seriously?

"Whatever," I closed my eyes and concentrated on Reid. Soon, I was in another small room. Only this one had someone else in it. Reid.


	12. The End

**AN: **Okay, before you read this, this isnt the last chapter. I promise. I'm hungry, its dinner time. So I'm going to go eat and then I'll get back to typing. :] Thanks lots. Read and Review.

Disclaimer: Not yet... sorry...

* * *

Reid. The blonde in the room was the only thing that hit my mind. I ran toward him, falling to my knees as I reached him. There we were. Reid was probably dead, most likely my fault. I shook my head, tears drowning my vision.

"Reid, please wake up!" I shook him, I don't know if you would call it gently, but you know. My voice was cracking every time that I said something. "Reid, please!" I was sobbing, hard. I sat back and let my head hang, tears falling onto the ground.

I heard footsteps behind me and I turned toward them seeing Caleb and the others. "Summer," Caleb's eyes met mine and he shook his head, to sad to anything.

I stumbled up and started to yell. "How did this happen? You and him told me that he wouldn't die!" Caleb came over to me and tried to hug me. Instead, I hit his chest again, only this time hard. "How. Did. He. Die?"

Caleb grabbed my hands and looked at me. "Summer, that's not Reid. Chase is playing a trick on you." I stopped trying to hit him and stared at him.

Tyler and Pogue came up behind and Caleb and looked around. "Shit, what happened here?"

Caleb muttered something that shut them up and then grabbed my arm. "Come on Summ, let's go find Reid."

I let him pull me out of the room. My vision was blurred, I had just thought that Reid was dead, and I have a major headache. Caleb wrapped one of his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. I knew that he was trying to cheer me up. I glanced up at him. He was looking straight ahead but I could see his dark brown eyes. I sighed and looked down, my hair falling into my eyes. There was Reid and then there was Caleb. I loved them both.

_I feel like a dumbass… _

My head jerked up and I looked around for the voice. Feeling annoyed about not finding the voice I shook my head.

_When we were younger, she had liked me more… more than Reid. _

I tilted my head and glanced back up at Caleb. Was I hearing his thoughts? Seriously?

_What does she see in Reid anyway? He's a total asshole sometimes. _

I narrowed my eyes. Not to me. I pulled away from Caleb and started to walk next to Pogue and Tyler. If I can read Caleb's mind I'm sure that I can hear Tyler's.

_What if we don't make it out of here alive? What if Reid or Summer dies? What if I die? _

I stared at my brother, not going to say anything about me being able to read minds. We turned down a hallway and kept walking. "What is this, some kind of effin maze?"

Caleb smirked and Tyler snickered.

"Seriously guys, where could he be?"

Tyler stopped dead and pointed ahead. Tilting my head, I turned and looked. At the same moment the wall broke and a blonde haired boy was sent flying through the wall.

Chase came through the wall slowly and he grinned evily. "Ah, Summer. You've finally joined us." His eyes met mine and I concentrated on reading his mind.

_I don't want to do this. I don't want to kill her, him, any of them. But she's making me. _Many expressions flashed from his face, pain, betrayal, anger.

Kayla. His dead sister was doing this to him. I ran up to Chase, ignoring Caleb's cry of warning. I put my hands on Chase's shoulders and shook him lightly. "Chase, please don't do this. Don't listen to Kayla."

"How do you know about what she's making me do?" _I'm sorry Summer. If can seriously hear me, then please forgive me for what I'm about to do…_

"No!" I yelled as my eyes went black and I sent him flying through the already made hole. "Chase, you can stop all this! No one has to die!" I walked slowly to where he was lying dazed on the ground. "Please Chase, this isn't you."

Chase rubbed his head and sat up. _Summer, I'm very sorry. I don't want to do this. But she's making me. She's controlling me somehow. I have no idea how to stop her. _

"Chase," my voice was a whisper when I talked to him, "you do know what to do. She's not your sister. Your sister is resting in peace, not here at this moment trying to kill you and us."

_But, I was so sure._

I shook my head. "No Chase, she was making you think that. Now, please stop trying to kill them." Chase nodded and I helped him stand up.

"Summer, what's going on?"

_Ah, shit. My head hurts like hell. _

I turned at the sound of Reid's voice in my head. Knowing that he was okay, I took a deep breath. "Caleb, we need to help Chase."

Caleb snorted. "I'm not going to help that traitor."

I shook my head again and stomped towards Caleb. "You just don't get it do you? He is your brother! He should have grown up with you, just like you did with my brother and Reid and Pogue. But now," I laughed, "now you're going to just give up on him?" I felt a look of disgust cross my face. "I thought I knew you better Caleb."

_No, Chase, kill them! They must not survive! _

Kayla's voice hit my head and I fell to the ground. It was like a high-pitch scream, only I could understand it.

Chase's voice came in after hers, _No, you cannot control me. You're not the Kayla that I loved!_

I felt Kayla's anger rush through her, the power building up in her.

_Fine, if you won't do it then I will kill them myself!_

"No! You won't do that!" I stumbled up, holding onto my head. Looking around I saw that Tyler and Pogue were standing beside Reid trying to help him. Caleb was looking at me like I was crazy.

There was a bolt of energy that flew past me and hit Tyler, Pogue, and Reid. I heard their screams and they echoed through my head as another bolt of energy hit them. I looked over to Chase and saw that it wasn't him Using. And I knew that Caleb wouldn't do it. That only meant one thing. Kayla knew how to Use. She was one of us.

My head started to jumble things around. Reid might almost be dead, so could Pogue and Tyler. Caleb was just standing there like a dumbass, Chase was close to blacking out. And Kayla was trying to kill us all.

As I started to walk towards her, and I mean it looked bad. I could barely stand up, she sent more bolts of energy past me and hit Reid. I knew that what I was about to do would kill them all. Not literally, but you know.

I looked over at Reid and felt the tears form in my eyes. "I'm sorry…" I looked over to Caleb and met his eyes.

"Summer, you cannot do that! That would kill him to see you do that!"

My eyes went back over to Reid and I shut them, concentrating on him hard. "I," Kayla laughed and sent more bolts at my friends, "Will," the tears started to fall down my face as my friends were dying, "You," I heard Caleb's no and I ignored it, I had to do this, "My," Kayla laughed again and Chase screamed, "Power."

There was a flash of white. I heard Caleb scream and Reid's No over the high pitch screaming that was going on in my head. I knew that I had saved Reid, and most likely killed him too. I knew that I could say one more thing before I was lost forever. "Reid Alan Garwin, I love you to death," was all that came from my mouth before a flash of black swept over me and I fell into nothingness.


	13. Points of View

AN: Ohkay, so basically, this chapter is just going to be showing you the Sons points of views while Summer was willing her power to Reid. The next one is going to be Summer so, yeah. I'm working on that now. (: Thanks, please read and review.

* * *

Caleb's POV:

I stood there for a minute, trying to get through my head on what was about to happen. The only thing that I could hear was Reid screaming in pain. I shook my head and looked around, Summer was on the ground. I ran over to her and kneeled down beside her in time to hear her say, "Reid Alan Garwin, I love you to death," before her heart stopped.

I stared at her, not believing that she had just willed Reid her power. I shook her, trying to get through my mind that she was sleeping, but I knew she wasn't. "Summer, Summer, please wake up!"

I saw Tyler and Pogue trying to help Reid sit up. That's when I realized that when Summer had willed her power, Kayla and Chase had disappeared. Summer died to save Reid, and it had worked. But her death was going to kill him.

Shaking heavily, I walked over to the other Sons and let my head hang, seeing that I couldn't look Reid or Tyler in the eyes. "Summer, she's dead…"

I heard Tyler's intake of a breath and he fell to his knees, tears already streaming down his face. "No, no… that's not right. This wasn't supposed to happen!" He glared at the ground, his dark brown eyes watery.

I knelt down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Ty, it's not your fault. She did it on her own will. She knew that that would happen. And she did it because she loved you, and Reid. And you know it."

Tyler shook his head, his tears still streaming down his face. "No man, she wasn't supposed to die." He hit the ground with his fist and his voice started to tremble. "It wasn't supposed to be her… it wasn't supposed to end like this…"

"Tyler, man… I'm sorry." I patted his back lightly and helped him up. Looking over to Pogue, I saw that he and Reid were both standing and Reid looked pissed.

Reid's POV:

There was light, then screaming. That's when I realized that the screaming was coming from me and Caleb. What was happening? Was Summer okay? I pushed the thought that Summer was hurt away from my mind. Of course she was. She's Summer. I was on my knees, seeing nothing but white and black. Bolts of energy hit me, but nothing seemed to happen. I knew I was ascending, but there was more power than I should get when I ascend. Utterly confused, I held my chest where it was pounding from the pain. My eyes were shut hard and I was taking large gasps of air.

Then I heard the words that made my heart stop. It was Summer talking. I knew that I had heard her wrong. No, if she dies it'll be my fault. I tried to scream at her, but nothing came out of my mouth. There was nothing that I could do to stop her. The last words that I heard was my name, and I love you. Then the pain was gone. All of it.

"Summer?" I whispered her name and opened my eyes. She was laying about twenty feet away from me with Caleb shaking her. She looked asleep, you know. Peaceful. I tried to sit up, I tried really hard. But instead I fell back down. Strong arms grasped mine and pulled me up. Looking up I saw Pogue, tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry man." Pogue let me go after making sure that I could stand up and sighed. "She did it for us."

I shook my head. There was no way that she could be dead. No, it was wasn't right! She had absolutely no reason to die. He hadn't spent enough time with her.

Tyler's POV:

I sat there, staring at my sister in disbelief as she said that words that would will her power to Reid. There was nothing that I could do. I tried to scream at her, only to have mine drowned out my Reid' s and Caleb's. I stumbled up and ran at her, only to be hit back by some kind of energy coming from her.

"Summer! Please don't do this! Please, I beg of you!" I yelled over the others. I tried, as hard as I could. But she didn't seem to hear me. Caleb was screaming at her, trying to get to her. Instead he was knocked back just like I was. Pogue was trying to help Reid calm down, telling him that everything was going to be okay. But it wasn't. My sister was dead.

Pogue's POV:

I had no idea on what was happening around me. I was with Reid, trying to help him, telling him that'd it'd be okay. But shit, how wrong I was. I heard the words that Summer spoke, over all the yelling. But I knew that was whispering them. I couldn't understand it, you know. It was weird and all wrong. She shouldn't have died. It just doesn't make any sense at all.

I hit the ground hard with my right fist, making it bleed heavily. I kept hitting it, over and over. I knew this wouldn't help me or Reid. Hell, it wouldn't help any of us. But losing Summer was like dying, and then coming back to find that she didn't. I looked over at Reid to see that his ascension was over and he was still crying out. How could any of us tell him that Summer had died to save him? Chase and that Kayla person were gone, that was good.

The ascension could've killed Reid. Reid willing his power to Chase would've killed Summer and us all. But Summer willing her power to Reid, that was something that we thought she would never do. But then again, we never really knew her well enough to know if she would do something like that.

"I'm sorry man." I helped Reid up and let him go, not able to look him in the eyes. "She did it for us." I knew the pain that he was feeling. It was like my own, but worse.


	14. Meeting The Other Son

I stood around in darkness. Every time I twirled around, there was nothing but darkness. Is this what it is like to be dead? To see nothing?

"Summer? Summer please wake up!" Caleb? Why is Caleb telling me to wake up? And why can I still hear his voice?

Pogue's voice came from the background and I shivered as he said the words, "I'm sorry man, she did it for us." He was talking to Reid. I could hear Tyler sobbing, and I had no idea what Reid was doing.

Why the hell can I still hear them? Do I still have a chance to be alive? But that means that I wouldn't be able to use, whatever. I wouldn't care, as long as I was able to see Reid again.

I tried to say someone's name, but nothing came out. So instead, I stuck to trying to get some of my thoughts sent over to them.

_Caleb, Pogue, Tyler, Reid… if you guys can hear me, then hell. I'm surprised. I seriously thought that I was dead. I can still hear you guys, but I can' talk. Get me to a hospital, I'm sure that they can help, you know. Don't worry guys, I'll live to see Tyler get married. _I grinned at the thought. _Caleb and Sarah and Pogue and Kate will live happily ever after, without Chase in the picture. _My grin faded when I thought about Reid, I no longer knew if it was safe for us to be together. _Reid Garwin, I love you. So much. I'm sorry for doing what I did, but I know why I did. I had the guts to die to you guys, not many people would. _

I stood there in the darkness for a moment, wondering if they would get it and if they did, would I be able to hear their replies?

_Summer, is this seriously you talking to us from our minds? _Pogue's voice came first, closely followed by Caleb's.

_Holy shit, Summer. You're still alive? But how, that shouldn't be-… never mind. We need you to come back to us. _I knew that he was crying, I couldn't hear him clear enough, but I knew.

_Summ… I need you to come back. Being your brother, I was supposed to protect you, not let this happen. I'm sorry Summer. You have no idea… _Tyler's voice and sentence hit me like someone Using on me. I missed him so bad. I stood there for another moment, hoping to hear Reid's voice… but it never came.

I took a deep breath. _Okay guys, get me to a hospital, I dunno how long I can keep up the mind talking stuff. Tyler, I love you so much. You to Reid. Guess I'll see you when I get up. _

I sighed heavily and sat down in the darkness, hoping that they would get me to a hospital in time. Fumbling with my fingers, I tilted my head back into the darkness and tried to think about the good memories that I had with them. I stopped thinking and rubbed my head. I had way to much of a headache to be thinking about memories. I'd do that later.

For a minute it felt like someone was running with me. Thank god, they were getting me to a hospital. In my head I tried to count how many times I had gone to the hospital and why. Lets see, there was the car accident, the abuse stuff, the being knocked out a window thing, well that seems about it. After this I should totally try cliff jumping.

I rolled my eyes at myself and sighed again. I could hear their voices, their heads. I could hear everyone of them except for Reid. I made a sad face, knowing that they couldn't see it.

_Damnit, we have to hurry it up. Maybe we should just Use to get her there… _Caleb's thought drifted into my head. I almost laughed, he was thinking about Using just now? Gosh, he's slow.

I closed my eyes and let my thoughts drift to him. _Good idea Caleb, you should. It'd get us there faster and we'd have enough time. You know?_

I opened my eyes half-way and waited on his thoughts. They never came. Whatever, maybe he was talking to the others or something. I just hoped that he hurried up. My eyes flickered around the dark room. Was it getting smaller? Ah, shit. Just what I need, you know. A dark room that was getting smaller. What was this? Saw? Okay, I'm not going to lie. I'm seriously freaked out right now. I just feel like breaking down. But no, I didn't do that. Instead I decided to walk around the dark scary little room.

"You must be Summer Juliett?" I whipped around as a sweet voice came from somewhere in the darkness. "I've heard much about you," A boy about my age, came from the darkness and stepped near me. Okay, so this room had a little light. He was beautiful. He had dark brown hair that covered his beautiful dark blue eyes.

"Wh-who are you?" I replied, a little shaken to see someone else in here.

"Ah, then they must not have told you," he smiled, and I swear I was about to faint. "I am here because I willed someone else my power. Same reason you are,"

I tilted my head. "But when someone wills their power they are supposed to _die,_ not sit in some dark room."

The boy nodded, understanding. "Summer, who did you will your power to?" His eyes were dull, and you could easily see that he'd been crying.

"Reid," What was up with this kid?

He nodded again, "Did you love him, very much?"

"Okay, seriously, that's none of your business." This kid was freaking me out, and I was freaked out enough.

The boy sighed and sat down, "If you loved him enough when you willed him your power, then you didn't die. Instead you get sent here. It's sort of like another world, only sometimes you can hear the people around you."

"Oh," I looked down at the ground, "then why are you here?"

The dark haired boy shut his eyes, as if the memory was to much. "I willed my power to someone that I loved very, very much, and she decided to use it wrong."

I once understood. "Kayla Pope, you loved her didn't you?" I sat down next to him and sighed. He was in love with Chase's sister.

"Yeah, I did. Her brother attacked her one day, you know. He had already ascended and he had his father's powers. Kayla was dying, so I willed her my power. She was grateful for it, for a few days. Instead of trying to help me she left me there, and went about trying to get more people to will her power."

Maybe Chase was right when he said that he had killed her. Maybe he had done if for the right reason. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that. What's your name by the way?"

"Jake Garwin," He smiled as he said his name. "You know my brother Reid."

My jaw dropped open. Reid had a brother? An almost dead one that I bet no one else knew about? "Jake, is there any way that we can help you come back?"

He shrugged. "I dunno, what are they doing to you?"

"I asked them to take me to a hospital. But, you never know the chances." He grabbed my hand and helped me up as he stood up.

"Why do you insist on helping me?" His eyes were dull and his face was serious.

I shrugged. "Because I like guys that I can help, you know. I've helped your brother plenty of times."

Jake nodded, moving his hair out of his beautiful eyes. "Were you the girl that Reid was in so much love with as kids?"

"I-I don't know if you would say that. I liked him, but I don't know how he felt." I felt my face get hot and he smiled.

"Summer Juliett Garwin, can you make sure that I'm back before the wedding?" He ran his right hand down the side of my face, down an old scar. "Tell Reid that I love him and to tell mom too."

I shivered as his touch, it wasn't freezing or anything, but god, this guy was to die for. Then I remembered Reid. I wanted to hit myself on the head for being such a dumbass. "Thank you Jake, for everything. I'll make sure that you're back too." I smiled.

He smiled back and his eyes went pitch black before he disappeared from in front of me.


	15. The Last Moments

AN: Okay, so. Germany offically sucks:] But, I'm back and ready to right much more:] So, here's the next chapter to my oh so great story. Hope you guys like it.

Love much,

Kaayla3

* * *

I stood in the darkness for a few moments, trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. Okay, I had willed Reid my power, I thought that I had died, and I met Kayla's ex-lover, Jake Garwin. Turns out, no one else knew about the drop-dead-gorgeous Jake. But, I was going to help him anyway.

I twirled around a few more times, hoping that Jake would appear again and then sat down. _Guys, are you there yet?_

Caleb's voice was the first to reach me and I smiled. _Yeah Summ, we're there. They took you to the emergency room. They said that we have to wait for a while. _

I nodded to myself. That was fine, I was fine. I would be able to see Reid and help Jake… wait, where was Jake's body?

_Reid? Please answer me. I need to ask you something. _I closed my eyes and sent the thought to Reid, and only to him. I didn't need everyone else in our conversations.

_Yeah? _

I let out a sigh of relief. _Reid, what happened to your brother, Jake?_

_How… how do you know about him? _I heard him take in a breath and let it out sharply.

I stood up and wished that Jake would come out of the darkness again and help me talk to his brother. _Reid, he is here with me. He willed his power to Kayla Pope and she didn't help him. I need you to help me bring him back. Please._

There was a long silence and I thought that he would never answer me, but when he did I sank to the floor. _No. He deserved to die. He left me there on my own thinking that she had killed him. _

I didn't say anything else to him. I sat there and breathed slowly. Reid wasn't going to forgive his brother. Meaning that I needed to help him myself.

"Jake?" I stood up and called his name into the darkness.

Slowly, his tall figure stepped out and he stood a few paces in front of me. He lifted up his hand and rested it on the side of my cheek. "You remind me so much of her, before she did what she did. Maybe that's why I enjoyed seeing you so much when you came over for Reid."

I gasped as I finally knew where I had seen his face. Of course. He was Reid's twin. And he always loved to see me. "Jake, was there any way that you could've told Reid what happened to you?"

He shook his head. "No, I tried to do what you can. But it seems that you have an unusual power of Using." Jake pushed a piece of hair out of my face and sighed. "But I wanted to. I didn't plan to leave him there by himself."

For an instance, I felt like pulling him into my arms and telling him everything was okay, but he stepped away from me, a guarded expression in his eyes. "He doesn't want me to come back does he?"

Truthfully, I didn't want to tell him the truth or lie to him. "Jake, he thought that you had _died _on purpose, and left him there to face things on his own."

Jake nodded, his beautiful eyes being replaced by sadness and pain. "I didn't know that I was going to die. I mean, I had heard the stories, but I'd never really understood them."

Of course. The stories that everyone in our village heard about, was about after someone willed another their power. They never told us that we died, they just told us not to do it. I took a step closer to Jake and looked at the ground. "When you come back with me, you can come to the school that we all go to and stay with someone there."

When he smiled his eyes brightened but his smile didn't reach his eyes. "Summer, you are the best girl that I have ever met and I wished that I could've been with you instead of Reid. But it wont happen, you and him, you guys belong with each other. It was because of him that you're still alive. But I will come back and visit. Hell, I'll even come to your wedding."

I felt tears falling down my cheeks and he took his thumb and wiped them away. "Stop crying Summer. I might cry if you keep crying."

I laughed a little, glad to see that Reid's brother had humor too. "Jake, how long have you been here?"

"A few days at the most."

"Oh," I looked down and sighed. "Jake, what if… what if Reid doesn't want to be with me anymore? When I came here, I reached out to all of them and they all answered me but him."

His smiled fell as he looked at me. "Hell Summer. If he's that stupid that he doesn't want to be with you anymore, then I'll be happy enough to kick his ass." He pulled me into a soft hug as more tears poured down my face.

"How… how are you going to come back with me?"

I felt him shrug. "I dunno. I guess that you guys might have to Use to get me out."

I stopped talking and leaned into him, listening to his heartbeat while slowly falling asleep. I felt him move my hair out of my face and kiss the top of my head. "I love you Summer." The last thought that his me before I fell asleep was about Jake.


	16. Getting Back

AN: Okay, so. Here's the next chapter that I just finished. Now, I'm going to take a break and work on my other story, cause I love me some Harry Potter:]

Love much,

Kaayla3

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly, and tried to take in the four figure that were sitting around me. Caleb? Tyler? Pogue? Reid? I sat up slowly, trying to ignore the pain and sighed. Where was Jake?

One of them moved and I smiled slowly. Either I was dreaming or I was back. For good. I tried to remember what had happened when I was trapped in the dark room with Reid's brother, Jake. It had seemed like forever ago that he had told me that he loved me and I fell asleep in his arms.

My moving (and my very weird thinking) must have woke them up, cause at almost the same time, all of them opened their eyes.

Caleb rubbed his dark brown eyes as if he couldn't believe that I was awake. Hello, its not hard. "Summer?!" His calling my name must have woke everyone else up fully. Tyler stood up and walked over to my bed, trying hard not to cry.

"Summer, oh my god, you're back." He hugged me gently and smiled, pushing my hair out of my face. Just like Jake did, I thought to myself. Pogue smiled and waved, _Sorry, I might burst into tears if I hug you. _His thought drifted over to me and I smiled at him,_ I understand. _

Reid stood up and stared at me, as if he couldn't believe that I wasn't dead. I heard Caleb murmur that everyone else should leave the room that way Reid and I could talk. I let them.

"Reid…" I didn't know what to say. I had almost lost my life to save him and here I was.

He walked over to me and hugged me so hard I thought I was going to die. (Not literally). I smiled and he kissed the top of my head. "Why did you do something so stupid?"

I half-smiled and half-frowned at him. "It wasn't stupid. I saved your life."

He smiled at me and nodded. "Yeah, but I almost lost you, and that would've killed me."

"I'm sorry…" He pulled his chair next to me and sat down, putting his hand over mine.

"What all did Jake tell you?"

I shifted around and met his eyes, thinking on how much they looked alike. "Well, he said that he was going to come back for the wedding and that he loved you and missed you." Reid's eyes went from guarded, to filled with sadness.

He dropped his head and rubbed his face. "Do you know how to get him back?"

_Summer?? Holy crap, this is weird. _I looked around the room, trying to figure out whose voice was coming to me, when I realized that it was Jake's.

_Jake? Where are you? Are you still in that dark room? _

I felt him smile and it reached his eyes. "Nope, I'm right here." I gasped as he opened the door to the room that I was in and he stood in the doorway for a moment, staring from me to his brother.

Reid looked up, his blonde hair falling in his face and he stared at his brother. "Jake, you're really back." Jake shrugged and smiled at him.

"I guess so. And its only thanks to my almost new sister over there." He grinned at me, and I thought of how much he looked like a little boy.

"Jake, how did you get back? No one Used on you."

"Nope, but Kayla died. That means that I came back. One moment I was looking around in the dark room and the next I was sitting next to Tyler as if I had been there all along. They were happy to see me."

So they did know about Jake, and I was just finding out. "So, do we have any idea on when I can leave?"

Reid looked up, and his face was bright. "Yeah, we can go right now."

"I'd like that," I looked up at Jake and he smiled, remembering what I had asked him, "so will you come too?"

He shrugged. "I guess. I have nowhere else to go."

I wanted to get up and jump around in joy, happy that life was going the way that it was supposed to and that no one but Kayla was dead. Life was great. Everyone was happy.

I stumbled up, pulling the IV out of my arm and just like that we walked out of the hospital. Or, we more of Used to get out. And there we were, sitting in Reid's room just like earlier that week. Family Guy was on and Sarah had fallen asleep on Tyler's bed while waiting by the phone.

Caleb walked over to her and gently shook her, murmuring soft words to her. She opened her eyes and blinked them fast, happy to see that we were back. She hugged Caleb and kissed him, then gave us each a hug in return. "I'm so glad that you guys are back and okay." She stopped short on Jake and looked around. "And who is this?"

"Sarah, meet my brother, Jake." Reid spoke to Sarah but his eyes met mine and they smiled. He was glad that his brother was back and maybe one day, they would be like they were when they were younger, inseparable.

We all crowded around his room and sat down to watch Family Guy as my mind started to run with thoughts. I was going out with Reid, I liked Reid. A lot. I met Reid's brother in a little dark room and started to have feelings for him the instance that we met. But, I couldn't date him. He thinks that Reid and I are going to get married, which I highly doubt. But then again, there was a lot that could happen in a day. I looked around and smiled at my friends, so happy to see that we were all back together.

And then my smile faltered. As I looked around the room I realized that one person was missing. Tyler. I stumbled off the bed, caught easily by Reid, who gave me a questioning look. _I'll be right back, I'm going to find Tyler. _I looked at him steadily and he nodded, seeming to understand me. _Hurry back. _I nodded and walked out of the room that we were all in.

Slowly, I walked down the hall, using the wall as support anytime that I needed too. Yeah, I was back from the dead (or whatever that little room was), but it still hurt to Use and move. As I turned the corner some thoughts hit me. Some that I never thought that I would hear again. Chase.

I looked up from the ground to see Chase standing in front of me. "What are you doing here?"

He took a step towards me and I moved back. "Summer, I wanted to say that I was sorry. I didn't mean all that I did and I'm sorry that I almost cost you you're life." I knew what he had meant. He had almost killed Reid.

"Give me one good reason that I shouldn't Use on you and kill you right now?" For the first time, right after I said those words, his eyes filled up with pain and confusion.

"Summer, I didn't mean to hurt you. I really am sorry." His eyes went dark and before I could brace myself he Used and then he was gone.


End file.
